Everyone and Announcer
This page describes the interactions between [[List of Battle for Dream Island characters|'everyone']] and the Announcer. Blocky In Insectophobe's Nightmare, the Announcer constantly calls Blocky "stabable", which he did not like, leading to Blocky slapping the Announcer. In The Reveal, after Blocky is eliminated, the Announcer wants to have a moment of silence for him, which everyone else declined to. As a part of his prank, Blocky shows how to crush the Announcer using Spongy and a trampoline. Status: Minor Enemies Bubble In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, when Bubble finds out the Announcer made the bugs that was chasing them, he revealed that he is a liar and kills her. In Return of the Hang Glider, when Bubble insults the Grand Cake, the Announcer tells her that no one allowed her to speak. Later, when Bubble finds out she placed third, the Announcer compliments her, telling her she that played a great game and gives her a cashew. Status: Neutral Coiny In Puzzling Mysteries, when Coiny won't stop shushing him to keep the silence, the Announcer tricked Needle into slapping him. In Reveal Novum, when Coiny finds out the Announcer can hear them in the Tiny Loser Chamber, he revealed that the Announcer knows about all the times he calls the Announcer (something), before being cut off by the theme song, implying Coiny called him horrible names while he is in the TLC. In The Glistening, when Coiny won't stop talking that he will rejoin the game, the Announcer instantly eliminates him. Status: Enemies David In Reveal Novum, the Announcer compliments David on doing well. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, when all of the contestants are dead, he uses the David Cloner to clone Davids, using them to replace the dead contestants. Status: Friends Firey In A Leg Up in the Race, the Announcer dropped three water balloons, one of which hits Firey and kills him. In Gardening Hero, when Firey became friends with Leafy, the Announcer asks if he can also be friends with them, Firey said no, explaining that only good people can be friends. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, after winning the bet at the start of the episode, the Announcer reveals he wasted Firey's life earnings on the recovery centers. In Return of the Hang Glider, when Firey is salivating because of the Grand Cake, the Announcer reminds Firey to stop doing that or he will destroy himself. Status: Minor Enemies Flower In Barriers and Pitfalls Flower threatens to crush the Announcer with her Announcer crusher if she is eliminated. She is and uses it, only to fail because of Golf Ball. In Insectophobe's Nightmare Flower threatens to crush the Announcer with her recently refurbished Announcer crusher if she doesn't rejoin. She doesn't and attempts to use it but is flung before she can. In Reveal Novum when TV shows the Announcer being crushed, Flower says she likes that show. In Return of the Hanglider when she is released she bites off a bit of the Announcer rendering him unable to say the K sound. Status: Enemies Leafy In Sweet Tooth, Leafy tried to dismantle the Announcer with a hammer, before that saying to Needle that she is suspicious of him. In Half a Loaf is Better Than None, Leafy gets mad at the Announcer for laughing at Woody drowning in the pile of breads. In Rescission, Leafy gets mad when the Announcer says he can count the number of the remaining contestants on one hand, being seven. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, when Leafy asks for world peace, the Announcer does nothing, stating the world is peaceful enough. Status: Minor Enemies Match In Puzzling Mysteries, Match slaps the Announcer for calling Pencil "pence-pence", saying that only she can call Pencil that. Status: Minor Enemies Needle The Announcer is the second most slapped by Needle for calling her "Needy", only behind Leafy. He has been slapped once in Power of Three, once in Puzzling Mysteries, and twice Insectophobe's Nightmare. She has also failed to slap him in Insectophobe's Nightmare (slapping Coiny instead) and The Glistening (flying back to the TLC instead). Status: Enemies Pencil In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, when the Announcer uses the Laser Powered Teleportation Device on Match, Pencil angrily states he murdered her. In Reveal Novum, due to the scoring board can only holds two digits, the Announcer causes Pencil to fall into the danger zone, this causes her elimination in the next episode. In Rescission, after revealing that Pencil is eliminated, she angrily slams the Announcer into the floor multiple times, stating that "this machine-thingy must be broken". Status: Enemies Spongy In The Reveal, the Announcer insults Spongy for being fat. In Don't Pierce My Flesh, Spongy, falls down due to Bomby's explosion, causing the stitch that Spongy was sitting on breaks, crushing the Announcer. In Blocky's prank, he uses Spongy to crush the Announcer. Status: Enemies Tennis Ball Ever since A Leg Up in the Race, the Announcer has referred to Tennis Ball as "that clumsy Tennis Ball", due to him not climbing up the ladder in the first challenge. He continued to call Tennis Ball this in Gardening Hero, which Tennis Ball gave him a warning that if the Announcer calls him that again, he would demagnetize him with his magnet. In The Glistening, after being called clumsy again, Tennis Ball gets back at the Announcer by demagnetizing him before being flung to the TLC. Status: Enemies Woody In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, when Woody drowns in the pile of breads, the Announcer laughs. Status: Enemies Category:Interaction Pages Category:Announcers